


Proxy 替代（中文翻译）

by Elenastor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Cruciatus, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Outsider, Painful Sex, Sadism, can be taken as Same Age AU or Timetravel, up to u
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenastor/pseuds/Elenastor
Summary: 本文是proxy的中文翻译，在此感谢太太的倾情奉献（撒花notes来自原作者以下是简介：哈利选择承担汤姆·里德尔的怒火，于是世界得以幸免。一眼看去，许多人会以为那只是性。但随后他们就会注意到波特双手那几乎无法掩饰的颤抖，他们会看到波特失焦的、空茫的眼神。嗯，好吧。他们都太熟悉长时间钻心剜骨的后遗症了。





	Proxy 替代（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/gifts).
  * A translation of [proxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108471) by [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite). 



> 同时代AU？Timetravel？谁知道呢。
> 
> 如果你很敏感，请确认标签和文末注解中的警告。如果你不喜欢主题，请不要阅读。
> 
> 我只是想写一篇哈利主动承担汤姆的怒火来缓解他的施虐倾向的文，一个半理智的，致力于成为魔法部部长的汤姆，和一个道德上灰色的，另类自我牺牲的副手哈利。
> 
> BDSM，伪·强制性性行为，钻心咒，同时代AU/时间旅行，非线性叙事（其他请参见英文tag，咳

_“我没告诉过你吗？屠杀泥巴种对我来说已经不再重要了。这几个月以来，我新的目标……一直是你。”_

*

“我的孩子，”邓布利多轻柔地说。哈利避开了他的眼睛。“你有什么话要告诉我吗？”

哈利抬起视线，对上了他的目光，于是邓布利多瞥见他的思绪中一幕幕闪过，按在他脖颈上汤姆的手，膝盖的疼痛，手腕上束缚的刺痛和拉扯，眼泪滚落他的脸颊，他在祈求不，停下来，不要，求求你汤姆。

邓布利多猛地退却，就一点点，然后哈利的目光移开了。

“不，先生。没有什么。”

年轻的哈利身上有着什么东西，让邓布利多想起他自己。他有着天生的善良，邓布利多可以确信，他有着一颗格兰芬多正直高尚的心，但这并不是为什么当他看到哈利时，会看到一个更年轻、更天真的他自己。也许是他的爱，他如此迷恋于一个如此黑暗的人？也许是邓布利多在哈利身上看到的希望，他的情人会改变的希望，摆脱毒瘾和执迷的希望？

邓布利多无法控制自己不去想，也许他只是在没有相似之处的地方看到相似。但不，里德尔似乎越来越像格林德沃了，关于伏地魔的流言四起，以里德尔和他的追随者的形式在政治舞台上掀起波澜，这一切都证实了邓布利多的恐惧。他不禁想，如果他是哈利，他可能早已经远离汤姆。汤姆选择的证明，他已经不可救药的证明，这本应当足以使哈利斩断他们之间的联系。

但是他们的故事里没有阿莉安娜，也没有阿不福思。什么也没有，没有人能给哈利一拳让他清醒，也许这就是他们之间的所有差别。邓布利多在几个月的时间内就迷惑于格林德沃的花言巧语，而里德尔则有好几年——他们在霍格沃茨学习的全部时光——把他的魔爪嵌入哈利的头脑、身体和心灵，即使哈利在格兰芬多，汤姆在斯莱特林。而这，这就是为什么他觉得自己对哈利负有不可推卸的责任。没有人来引导哈利回到光明中去，但也许……也许邓布利多能。

“如果你需要什么，哈利。”邓布利多低声说。“霍格沃茨永远欢迎你。”

哈利低下头。“谢谢您，先生。”

*

咔嗒。

门锁上了。汤姆盯着门，他手中的魔杖在兴奋中颤动，他的喉咙因期待而发干。他转身，对上一双期待着的绿眼睛。

“跪下。”

哈利跪下了。

汤姆的瞳孔放大，他的嘴唇微张。

看到哈利这样，总是让汤姆的心跳加速，他脑海中的快感中心点亮仿佛一种另类的钻心剜骨。虽然汤姆无法否认，当他的仆人们跪在他面前，哭喊着、抽泣着、乞求着他宽恕时，他所感受到的快乐，但这种快乐远远无法与哈利·波特也能如此时的那种激动相提并论。

哈利·波特是真正与他在各个方面分庭抗礼的人，而注视着他心甘情愿地屈服，承认汤姆对他可见的、无可否认的力量，这远胜过其他成千上万的男男女女。他会的，而且他确实放弃了——几乎完全放弃了——给麻瓜和泥巴种带来痛苦，一切都是为了交换这个。

哈利·波特的身与心，完完全全地属于他。

他漫步走向他面前跪着的人，手里的魔杖略微放松，眼睛扫视过哈利依然穿着衣服的身影。哈利抬着头，两眼直视着前方，即使跪在汤姆面前，他还是那么意气昂扬。而正是这使汤姆心跳加速。即使是处于屈服的位置，即使哈利知道即将来临的痛苦，他依然能够昂首无所畏惧。

他跪在汤姆面前不是因为他害怕，也不是因为他软弱。他跪下只是因为汤姆要他跪下。这才是汤姆真正拥有的力量，而这力量使他热血沸腾，让他脸上露出得意的微笑。

他轻挥魔杖，随着手腕的动作，哈利的衣服消失了。  
哈利略动了动，他的肩随着皮肤暴露在凉爽的空气中而绷紧。汤姆呼出一口气，贪婪地注视着哈利赤裸的躯体，扫过他腰和肩膀的流线，还有大腿间柔软的阴茎。他没有硬。他从来不会这么早就硬的。

汤姆把玩着他的魔杖，手指轻抚着它的木质，打量着哈利紧张而期待的形体。他的唇角浮现出残酷的微笑。他将魔杖指向哈利，在他面前如此毫不设防的哈利，然后他几乎是充满爱意地吟唱，划过唇畔的咒语仿若一个情人的吻。

“钻心剜骨。”

哈利尖叫起来。

*

他们听不见门后发生的一切，但他们主人的核心圈子中间没有人一无所知。

是他总比是他们好。即使是那些与波特关系友好的人也不愿面对伏地魔不能得偿所愿的怒火。

他们的黑魔标记短暂地灼烧，一次召唤，所有的人都立刻直起了身子。门咔哒一声打开了。

波特像往常一样坐在了黑魔王的右手边，一眼看去，没有什么能表明刚才发生一切的全部经过。他的脖颈上印着指纹的淤青，牙齿的印痕，还有烙在他身上的吮吸痕迹，以及波特坐在椅子上小心翼翼的姿势、轻微挪动的方式，甚至在他们会议之后偶尔走路的不自然……

一眼看去，许多人会以为那只是性。

但随后他们就会注意到波特双手那几乎无法掩饰的颤抖，他们会看到波特失焦的、空茫的眼神。

嗯，好吧。他们都太熟悉长时间钻心剜骨的后遗症了。

*

有泪水从哈利可爱的脸上滑落，汤姆微笑起来。他在那具伏倒在地面的躯体旁边蹲下，哈利早已在钻心咒的折磨下瘫倒在地。唾液在他身下的木质地板上汇聚，微弱的振颤仍在哈利赤裸的躯体上蔓延。

“哦，亲爱的。”他轻声呢喃，用魔杖的末端抬起哈利低垂的头。哈利的眼睑颤动着张开，无神失焦的绿眼睛挣扎着，却无法对上汤姆的眼睛。“你把这里搞得一团糟。”

汤姆发出一阵嘶嘶的笑声，抽开魔杖，他的红眼睛闪着光。汤姆一将魔杖抽离，哈利的头立刻又垂了下去，他的肌肉依然虚弱。

“不要偷懒。起来，哈利。”

哈利略微张开双唇，奋力地眨着眼，他的视线来回转动。汤姆耐心地等待着，一边抚摸着他的魔杖，一边注视着哈利挣扎着起身。这场景让他想起一匹小马，哈利的四肢颤抖着，支持起他的身体。几分钟过去了，哈利终于可以重新起立，这次他跪着的姿态远没有之前那么骄傲了。

然而，即便几乎已经意识恍惚，他的眼睛也依然明亮，汤姆愉快地叹息。

汤姆走近他的情人，直到他的双腿挡住了哈利的去路。他享受着面前的景象，他的下身已经紧绷坚硬，他着迷地注视着哈利眼中那即将落下的泪水。

他拉开长袍，抽出他的阴茎，抵住了哈利松弛的唇，他向前挺进，让哈利轻而易举地向他敞开。他将手插进哈利的头发，那团深色的乱发鲜明地衬托出汤姆苍白的手指。当汤姆收紧手指，固定住他的头时，哈利喉咙里发出了一声柔和的轻响。

“把它弄湿。这就是你能得到的所有了。”

哈利的下颌放松下来，刚好足够汤姆的进入，汤姆得意地笑起来。汤姆继续操进哈利嘴里，他的挺进逐渐变得冷酷无情，他的阴茎撞击着哈利的喉咙，沉闷的声响充满了整个房间。哈利被他的东西噎住了，挣扎着试图呼吸，他的喉咙里传出微小的咯咯声，眼眶里聚集的泪水终于落了下来。

这景象让汤姆发出一声呻吟，把哈利向他拽得更近，直到哈利的鼻尖擦过他卷曲的毛发，直到哈利的喉咙美味地在他的阴茎周围痉挛，直到哈利的手开始软弱而徒劳地推拒他的下身，他的指甲抓挠着，挣扎着想要获得空气。

汤姆放开了他，哈利在离开时猛地吸气，像要死了一样沉重地呼吸。他咳嗽着，抓住他赤裸的胸膛，轻微地喘息，他的两颊涨成一种可爱的绯红。汤姆欣赏着这场面，看着哈利的眼睛向上翻去，深吸了一口气。

“真美。”他说。

*

“罗齐尔。进展汇报。”伏地魔的声音很冷静，他的红眼睛微微眯起。他的巨蛇盘绕在他的肩上，他空闲的手轻柔地抚摸着她闪闪发光的绿色鳞片。罗齐尔吞咽了一下。

“我……未能收集到足够向弗利敲诈的材料。”

黑魔王的在愤怒中鼻翼翕张，他的手缓缓地从纳吉尼的背上滑下，罗齐尔全身紧绷起来。黑魔王已经开始了他们缓慢政治接管的下一个阶段，其中包括采用一切手段干掉那些不愿与他们站在一起的政治对手。 

他的目光转向伏地魔的右边，这是一个绝望之下的、不在计划中的举动。太明显了。

哈利直视着他的眼睛。无聊的。平静的。冷漠的。曾经，他的救世主情结经常让他出面挡下伏地魔的惩罚，在他们的房间里，所有人的视线之外，作为承担黑魔王怒火的替代。（从不在他们面前，不。在伏地魔的眼里，没有人值得看到波特被打倒，除了伏地魔自己。）但如今，波特已经学会了只挑选出那些他认为足够值得的，再来充当人肉盾牌。

罗齐尔退缩了，他的拳头紧紧攥在长袍两侧。他的肩膀认命地垂下来，不得不接受伏地魔准备赐予他的任何命运。

要么波特不愿干涉，任由他落入他们主人微薄的仁慈之中，要么黑魔王会看透他的失败，相对轻易地放过他。

他们主人嘶嘶的大笑声充满了整个房间，罗齐尔僵硬起来。他迅速把目光从波特身上移开，低着头，喉咙里有什么升起，连同像一条落败的狗一样露出脖颈的冲动。  
“亲爱的哈利不是你的救世主。”伏地魔缓慢地开口，每个音节都清晰地发着音。他的话带着几分调笑。在他旁边，波特的嘴唇抿紧了。

“你很幸运我……”伏地魔停顿下来，轻微偏了偏头，他的头发随着他的动作垂下来，他唇角弯曲，变形成为一个残忍的微笑。“足够仁慈。”

房间里的紧张气氛缓和了，罗齐尔肩膀放松下来，松了一口气。今晚他不会受到惩罚。

“但不幸的是，一些失误是不可原谅的。”

紧张的气氛立刻恢复了，沉重的负担压在聚集的食死徒肩上。

波特换了个姿势，一个几乎微不可察的动作，伏地魔的笑容扩大成了可怕的狞笑。

“特拉弗斯，”他轻声细语，“上星期六的时候，你在哪儿？”

*

哈利抬头看着他，俨然淫靡的化身。他的嘴唇肿着，头发甚至比平时更加凌乱，脸颊上挂着干涸的泪痕。

汤姆冷静地对上他的眼睛，然后——

他递出他的骨白色魔杖，凤凰羽毛和紫杉木，哈利魔杖的孪生兄弟。

停顿。有那么一瞬间，哈利只是喘着气，他们之间有片刻意味深长的沉默。然后，哈利伸出颤抖的双手，接受了它。

现在是哈利掌握全部的力量了。如今汤姆的魔杖对哈利的响应已经几乎和他自己的一样好，哈利可以用它做任何事情。然而……

“到床上去。”汤姆命令道。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇。他的目光清醒了一点。尽管仍然因为钻心咒而黯淡失神，但他看上去足够警醒，至少能够只带着轻微的摇晃站立起来。

在他们彼此的沉默中，哈利躺到床上，伸开双腿，把自己暴露在了汤姆饥渴的目光之下，让汤姆忍不住赞赏地叹息。哈利吞咽了一下，仰起头，露出他的咽喉那诱人的线条，上面还留着汤姆几天前留下的吮痕。

哈利慢慢地把手臂举到床头，汤姆的魔杖在他手中。他的手臂上并没有黑魔标记，唯一在他瘦削的手腕上留下的痕迹是一圈手指形状的瘀伤的东西。如果汤姆用手贴上去，他会发现它们完美地贴合。

对于沃尔普吉斯骑士以外的人来说，也许有些人会奇怪，为什么哈利·波特，虽然留在汤姆·里德尔的身边，却没有黑魔标记，为什么他的身上没有蛇和骷髅来将他标记为伏地魔大人的忠实仆从之一。

他们是傻子，汤姆想着，一边把哈利的大腿抬到胸前，让自己置身于哈利身下。他猛地刺入，对遇到的紧致发出一声呻吟，哈利脸上因为摩擦、粗暴的拉伸和润滑不足闪过的痛苦，让他欣喜若狂。

他伸出手，用手指掐住哈利的喉咙，然后收紧手指，他的瞳孔因兴奋而张大，他用足够大的力量掐下去，足以让哈利第二天依然能感觉到，足以留下每个人都能看到的印痕。

“告诉我，”汤姆声音嘶哑地喘息。

哈利的眼皮颤动着，随着汤姆操进他里面，毫不留情地操开他的身体，发出小小的、痛苦的喘息。汤姆放松了对哈利喉咙的钳制，哈利深深地吸气，他的脸因痛苦而扭曲。

“告诉我，”汤姆问，他的声音是低哑的嘶嘶。

“我是你的，主人。”

汤姆露出了残酷的笑意。

哈利早已被他标记。

*

特拉弗斯苍白了。他看上去像是下一刻就要昏倒，而伏地魔看起来充满了恶意的欣喜。

“我的……我的主人，”特拉弗斯无助地尖声祈求。“我——”

“钻心剜骨。”

特拉弗斯尖叫出来，跪倒在地，而围观的众人保持了沉默。这不仅仅是对特拉弗斯的惩罚，这是对他们的一次警示。

“我们的目标是完全脱离麻瓜。但要不引起注意很难，如果像你这样的白痴要在空闲时间绑架并折磨他们取乐，”伏地魔轻蔑地说。他的声音里毫无所谓的仁慈，但也没有仇恨和愤怒。那里面只有一种对于特拉弗斯颤抖着、抽泣着的痛苦的，轻微的恼怒，和施虐的愉悦。

“我们现在正处于一个微妙的位置，而如果像你这样的人不停搞砸，我们很难让魔法部就位。”

很久以前，也许在另一个世界里，他们的主人会乐意给麻瓜点教训。但是在那个时间，或者在那个世界里，波特不会给伏地魔一个微妙的、微不可见的赞许的点头。

“计划改变了。我将不会再追求霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术的教职，而将专注于在魔法部晋升，就像我一直在做的那样。”

“而哈利，”伏地魔继续说，他把头偏向一边，对沉默等待着的波特示意。“将享有这项荣幸。”

*

“求你……不要，”哈利轻声说，泪水从他的眼睛里流出。他扭动着试图避开汤姆，一声痛苦的啜泣溢出他的唇边。

汤姆没有理会他，收紧了手指，在哈利大腿内侧最敏感的肉上一口咬下。哈利猛地一抖，发出一声痛苦的哀鸣，汤姆笑了。

“停下——汤姆，停下——求求你。”哈利抽泣着，而汤姆只是更加狠狠地干他，他的唇齿间和哈利大腿上的血迹，让一道快感穿过他的脊梁。他只是无动于衷地继续从哈利的身体上索取他想要的一切。

他没有停下，他无视了哈利的恳求，哈利的痛苦只会让他更加兴奋。他们没有安全词的概念，只有哈利主动退让的选择，任由汤姆施虐，但如果哈利真想让汤姆住手，只需要汤姆的魔杖尖端发出一个简单的刺痛咒或一点彩色的火花。

但仍然，即使哈利继续央求汤姆不，停下，不要的时候，紫杉木凤凰羽毛的魔杖依然只是松弛地握在他手里，从未使用。

*

“邓布利多教授，先生。”哈利低声说。邓布利多给了他一个友好的微笑，并向座位示意。哈利坐下了。

“柠檬糖？”邓布利多提议，哈利的眼睛飞快地向盛满黄色糖果的碗里瞥了一眼，然后他有点紧张地摇摇头，抬起头来对上了邓布利多的视线。

邓布利多只需要一个温和的试探，哈利的思想就像一本书一样摊开。

“钻心剜骨。”

哈利尖叫起来。

“您说，先生，霍格沃茨总是欢迎我的，”哈利说。他吞咽了一下。“这也包括黑魔法防御术的职位吗？”

*

在他旁边，汤姆无声地狂怒着。他的表情很平静，一种谨慎的空白、克制的面具，紧紧地覆盖于他内心酝酿着的愤怒之上，那怒火距离表面如此之近，哈利都能感觉得到。

“汤姆，”哈利试探着说，汤姆瞪了他一眼，打破平静的假象，他那酒红色的眼睛预示着危险。

“安静，哈利。”

哈利吞下了剩下的话，绷紧下巴，加快步伐跟上汤姆。汤姆大步穿过霍格沃茨的大厅，长袍在他的身后翻腾，仿佛一个人类皮囊禁锢下的掠食者。汤姆的魔法宛如实质的重担压在他们身上，在他抑制的怒火中噼啪作响。哈利是靠着这些年来不断暴露在它令人窒息的存在之下，才能维持站立的姿态。

“汤姆。”哈利再次尝试着开口。他犹豫着是否要打破他们之间的沉默，但他知道如果他试试的话，汤姆之后只会更加生气。诚然，这是平息汤姆怒气的一次糟糕尝试，但说真的，汤姆把他留在身边，不是为了可以和他讨论自己的心情的。

汤姆攥紧了拳头，露出牙齿，他的面具又一次龟裂，他的眼睛闪着一种不近人情的光，足以让几个学生逃离着避开这热度。

哈利暗自叹了口气。这足够了。他抓住汤姆的胳膊，把他拽到隔壁的壁龛里，并毫不惊讶地容许汤姆立刻举起魔杖，顶住哈利的下巴，魔杖的尖端戳进了他的肉里。  
他们凝视着彼此，汤姆的眼睛里充满了狂乱的阴沉愤怒，而哈利的眼睛里充满了反抗和坚定，即使面对着伏地魔的怒火。

“你在生气。”哈利平静地说。他伸出手，轻轻地抓住了汤姆那只仍然紧紧地攥着紫杉木凤凰羽毛魔杖的手。“冲我来。”

汤姆的眼睛盯进他的，带着汤姆独一无二的那种奇异的锐利，寻找着、探求着什么能显示出哈利的真诚的东西。即使是现在，即使他们经过了这么久，每当他们处于同样的境地，每当哈利提出作为汤姆发泄愤怒的替代品，汤姆还是一定会确定哈利是否真的愿意。他似乎找到了他需要的证明，无论是在摄神取念读到的哈利的表层思想当中，还是仅仅在哈利的眼神中。

他推开哈利，让哈利踉跄着后退，一只手扶着墙直起身来。汤姆背对着他，他的肩膀因紧张而绷紧。哈利等待着。

汤姆深深地吸了一口气，直立起来。

“告诉其他人不要等。”他唐突地命令道。他没有看哈利。“我们先走。”

*

汤姆极少拥有什么。他曾经一贫如洗。他是个孤儿。他过去拥有的一切，邓布利多曾经放火烧过一次。

就这样，哈利俯卧在他身边，呼吸清浅，双唇微张，陷入疲惫之极的睡眠……汤姆把他的刘海从他汗涔涔的脸上抚开，他的动作现在变得温柔，和他先前的残忍截然不同。早些时候淹没了他的愤怒与贪婪的欲望并没有消去，但面对哈利如此温柔睡颜，这种愤怒和贪婪弱化了。

一切变得柔和。猛烈的火焰暂时地冷却，风暴再次成形之前平静的中心。汤姆呼出一口气。他不爱那个睡在他床上的人，他不知道他是否真正有爱的能力，但……哈利是他的。

他从哈利松弛的手里抽出魔杖，开始工作。一个清洁咒，用来擦去粘腻的精液和汗水，一个召唤咒，召来可以缓解但不会完全治愈肌肉酸痛的药剂。

汤姆过去拥有的东西极少，于是他懂得了。

他拥有什么，他照顾什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 从外人的视角来看，这似乎很糟糕，但这在他们之间是完全双方同意的。我试图让他们之间的交互微妙一些，但哈利完全拥有和汤姆等同的力量（比如关于他的决定，关于BDSM的场景如果哈利真正希望会完全停止），但我不知道这是太微妙还是太直白，如果关于tag有什么我漏掉的，请让我知道！


End file.
